How Esme Got Her Island
by theartistformerlyknownaswmlaw
Summary: As the title says... Short little fic, will be posted in SIX chapters. Takes place prior to Twilight. A part of my continuing Carlisle and Esme adventures. Chapter 7: Bonus chapter
1. Chapter 1

It had been raining for four days straight. My garden was turning into a small pond and my small pond looked more like a lake. Heaving a sigh, I trudged past them. If I could cry, the state of impatients would surely bring tears to my eyes. What I wouldn't give for a few days of sunshine and seasonable warmth.

As I made my way up the front steps, muddy footprints were left in my wake. I saw a set of boots by the front door. While they appeared to be Carlisle's, the layers of fresh muck made it difficult to tell and I couldn't be quite sure. I hoped, for the sake of my carpets, that the rest of my make-shift family had the good sense to remove their shoes before entering the house.

The screen door stuck as I pulled it open and I made a mental note to oil the hinges. As I pushed the front door open and leaned over to remove my muddy shoes, I heard Rosalie call, "Esme?" Without waiting for confirmation, she continued, "Carlisle was looking for you, he's in his study."

My shoes off, I moved inside, closing the door behind me. I walked into the lounge and found my daughter and her husband sprawled across the carpet, watching Kukla Fran and Ollie on the brand new Admiral color television Edward had brought home days earlier. "Where is everyone?"

Without looking away from the television, Emmett replied, "Edward went into town to get some new record that was just released and get more ledger paper," he looked up then and waggled his eyebrows, "and Alice and Jasper are out for a walk." He winked and then returned his attention to the television.

With a laugh and a shake of my head, I made my way up the stairs. I called a hello to my husband as I walked towards our bedroom and began peeling my clothes off, dropping them to the floor.

"My wife won't be very happy with this mess."

"Your wife is covered in thirty-years of dust and old wallpaper and has paint covering her from head to toe..." Even with our supernatural speed and agility, it was a tedious and messy undertaking to restore a house that had been abandoned for years. And no matter how careful I was, as usual, I wound up covered in grime and paint splatter.

I entered the bathroom and saw that the tub was full and steaming. "Alice said that you would be home soon and you'd want a bath."

I sunk into the water and sighed in delight. "Remind me to thank her later," I murmured, closing my eyes as the heat of the water surrounded me.

I heard him approach the tub and felt his cool hand brush the hair back from my forehead. "I've missed you..." he whispered before leaning in for a quick kiss. "I think we could do with a night out. I haven't seen much of you since they switched me to nights and you began renovating the old Collins place."

I had missed him as well and immediately was looking forward to whatever he had planned. "What do you have in mind?"

"From Here to Eternity is playing in town. I know how much you like Sinatra."

I smiled fondly, "He has nothing on you, my love."

"The movie is at seven. Does that give you enough time to clean up and get dressed?"

I nodded and sunk underneath the water to wet my hair. When I surfaced, I realized he had gone. " I was hoping you'd wash my back!"

I heard him laughing and it sounded like he was on the stairs. "I'll let Rosalie and Emmett know we're heading out... Oh, and Alice left something for you in the bag on the bed. She said you'd need it."

After washing, dressing, and drying my hair, I went to join Carlisle downstairs. As I left the room, I noticed the small paper bag on the bed and remembered what my husband had said earlier. Curious, I opened it to find a black swimsuit. I knew not to bet against Alice, but for the life of me could not fathom why I of all people would need a swimsuit.


	2. Chapter 2

It was still pouring and with a frown, I wondered idly if it was time to start building an Ark. The rain spilled off the theater awning like a waterfall, spilling onto the sidewalk below. Thoughtfully, Carlisle had walked ahead and was standing just outside the doors with an umbrella waiting. He pulled open the door with his free hand and I hurried outside into the monsoon.

As soon as I was out, he let go of the door and wrapped his free arm around my waist, tucking me into his side. I rested my head against his chest as we walked along the sidewalk, doing our best to avoid the large puddles and the splashes thrown by the cars driving past.

"I can't believe they killed Sinatra, Borgnine and Clift!" he chuckled. "Rosalie didn't tell me that it was such a...depressing movie." He paused, waiting for me to respond, no doubt. When I remained quiet, he tightened his hold and I felt him press his lips against the top of my head. "That beach scene was something though, wasn't it?"

"Hmmmm," I responded noncommittally. I felt him watching me as we continued to walk but kept my eyes downcast, watching our feet move along the wet pavement.

He stiffened and stopped unexpectedly, causing me to stumble a bit. Although I probably would not have fallen down, he naturally caught and righted me, holding onto my shoulders for a moment. I gasped and looked up at him in surprise. He cast a wary glance at me and then looked around quickly. Dodging the others on the sidewalk, he gently grabbed my arm and pulled us underneath the overhang of a store abutting the sidewalk and out of the way of both streetlights and pedestrians. As I watched, he collapsed the umbrella, gave it a quick shake and then leaned it against the brick wall. His hands, now free, came to rest on my hips as he pulled me to him.

"Esme, you've been awfully quiet this evening," I could hear the concern in his voice and I felt ashamed that my foul mood was ruining our night out. It had been so long since we had an evening to ourselves. "Please, tell me what is wrong? What is bothering you?"

I withdrew my hands from my pockets and rested them on his coat lapels, brushing away the raindrops that had landed there. Stalling, I fussed with his scarf, straightening it around the back of his neck and tucking it into his coat. "It's silly," I replied with a nervous laugh, unable to look at him.

He drew me closer and I felt his hands stroking my back. "It's not silly if it's bothering you. Please tell me."

I sighed and raised my eyes. Despite everything, I couldn't help smiling when looking at his beautiful face. "I hate this weather," I whispered plaintively. "I am so sick of this rain. Of umbrellas and puddles and mud," I paused, taking a deep and unnecessary breath as I tried to find the right words. "I want to get away. I want to go...to go to to a beach. I want to lay in the sand and feel the waves crash over me. I want the sun." I grabbed at his scarf, pulling his face closer to mine, "I want to be where it's warm and bright, not damp and grey." I broke off with a tearless sob and dropped my head, resting my cheek against his chest. I wrapped my arms around him and pressed against his warmth. "I know we can't. That it's just not possible. But I can't stop the want."

"Look at me, Esme," he requested. From the sound of his voice, I feared that I had upset him.

Embarrassed by my outburst, I resisted and he asked again. I reluctantly did as he asked.

He lowered his head and kissed me, a gentle caress of his lips against mine. I started to raise myself up on my toes to get closer but before I could, he had pulled away and rested his forehead against mine. His long blond hair fell forward and tickled the sides of my face. "Will it make you happy to go somewhere sunny and warm?"

Although I heard the question, I was too distracted by his eyes. His gaze was so tender that I felt warm all over. He was my own personal sun and I felt incredibly foolish.

"Esme, will it make you happy to be able to go to a beach somewhere?"

I blinked. I didn't need a beach, but I couldn't deny that I would be completely and utterly thrilled to get away from the incessant rain. "Yes," I responded. "Yes, it would make me happy."

He grinned then, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "Then I'm about to make you delirious."

A/N: A reviewer asked if this was taking place in the 60s, no, but close. It's 1953, so C&E have been married for close to 30 years. Also, I know SM repeatedly says that they don't feel cold the way that humans do, but I cannot recall her ever writing that they can't feel warmth. Finally, the last line was blatantly stolen from Julie Garwood's Ransom.


	3. Chapter 3

It was beyond words. It was paradise, our own little Garden of Eden. The music of the island surrounded us: birds sang, palm trees rustled and waves crashed rhythmically upon the shore. There was nothing but sand and trees and the clearest, bluest water as far as the eye could see. The scent of the island was more beautiful than the most expensive perfume. The breeze carried the bouquet of lilies and orchids and other sweet smells I could not identify. The sun shined brightly down onto my face, warming me to the core.

My toes curled in the sand as I drank it all in. I couldn't resist the urge to throw my arms open and spin and spin and spin.

My spinning was abruptly ceased as my husband's arms encircled me from behind, cradling me against his chest. "I haven't heard you laugh like that in a long time," he said tenderly, lips brushing against my ear.

"I cannot remember the last time I've been this happy- gloriously, deliriously, completely and utterly happy," I laughed gleefully as he spun me around to face him. His fingers braided themselves into my hair as he pulled my face closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him long and thoroughly.

When we finally broke apart, he whispered against my lips, "If you asked, I would give you the world," he paused and brushed his nose against mine, smiling softly. "I would give anything, do anything to see you smile... to make you this happy every day for the rest of our lives."

I tightened my hold on him, moved by his words, by his love for me. I felt suddenly guilty, undeserving of this man. I couldn't help but feel that I had hurt him some how. "Oh Carlisle," I murmured and trembled slightly. I could see that he was confused by my sudden change in mood and my next words came out in a rush. "I'm happy when I'm with you. It may not always seem that way...and I know I've been awfully temperamental lately, but please know that you make me happy. You make me so very, very happy everyday, just by being there."

I pressed my lips against his, willing him to believe just how much I loved him. I realized then that I had been horribly wrong. I wasn't upset by the lack of sun but by the lack of Carlisle. It was him that I had missed, it was his lack of presence in my life that had thrown me for a loop. I suddenly pulled back and gasped at my epiphany. I didn't need beaches or islands. I just needed _him_. I smiled and ran my fingers up the back of his neck and into his hair, finally bringing them to rest lightly against his cheeks.

I told him then. I told him everything that I had just realized. I told him how much I needed him and how I missed him when he was gone.

He kissed me with uninhibited enthusiasm then, lifting me completely off my feet. When he finally broke away, his eyes twinkled and he grinned.

"What are you thinking?"

He raised an eyebrow and his grin got even broader. "I was just wondering how one returns an island?"

"You wouldn't! Don't you dare!" I shouted, slapping lightly at his arm. "I may not need an island, but you can't!"

He laughed then and lowered me back to the sand but continued to hold me in his arms. "Oh, Esme..."

I knew he was kidding, that he didn't really plan to return the island, but I wasn't going to take any chances. "You have to admit, having our own _private _get away does have certain _benefits_." I nuzzled my face against his neck and wiggled against him for emphasis.

"Why Mrs. Cullen, whatever could you mean?"

With a wicked grin, I pulled on his hair, bringing his lips to mine once more. "I guess I'll just have to demonstrate then..."


	4. Chapter 4

My senses were in overdrive, filled with the fragrance of the island, the sounds of the sea birds and the surf crashing upon the shore, and, above all else, the almost sinfully good feeling of my husband's skin against mine. In the span of a day, I had been transported from rain truly of Biblical proportions to the most glorious paradise imaginable this side of Heaven. Whereas a day prior, I had been worrying about muddied carpets and drowned flower beds, now I found myself blissfully without a care in the world. All that mattered was here, no, all that mattered was _him_.

We had thoroughly enjoyed the pleasures the island provided, including a detailed and rather rigorous reenactment of the movie's "beach scene," as Carlisle had described it less than 24 hours before, that I would never forget even if I lived until the end of time. Afterwards, sated and happy, we stretched out in a hammock that Carlisle found on board the boat and which he had strung between two palms.

As Carlisle idly ran his fingers up and down my bare back, I let my mind wander and recalled just how we had wound up here. After our conversation on the sidewalk, Carlisle had eagerly raced us home. We had barely made it across the threshold when Alice appeared, shoving two bags into our hands.

"I've already packed for you and your tickets are waiting for you to pick up at the airport. I had Jasper call ahead and a boat will be fueled and ready at the docks. Oh and when you arrive in Rio, just give them my name and they'll hand you the keys to a car that we've arranged for your use," she said in a rush, bouncing on her feet excitedly. "Esme, I've packed your new bathing suit, not that you'll really need it but it seemed only appropriate and you'll love the traveling outfits I bought for you last week!"

I could only stare at her in shock as she then turned to Carlisle and quickly continued on. "Edward's called the hospital to let them know that you've suddenly been felled with an awful case of stomach flu and they shouldn't expect you for at least a week," she announced before turning back to me with a huge grin on her tiny little face. "Esme, Rosalie and Emmett will finish painting and refinishing the floors at the Collins place. So," she paused and rubbed her hands together gleefully, "neither of you should be in any hurry to return."

"Alice," I breathed, completely overwhelmed with affection for my newest daughter. Speechless, I could only lean in and hug her tightly to me.

She laughed when I released her, clearly pleased with herself. "Now, from what I can tell, there is no wildlife there, so you'll have to go to the mainland to hunt if you get thirsty. I'd recommend swimming. It shouldn't take too long and will attract much less attention." She stopped and looked quickly back and forth between Carlisle and me, as if she expected us to do something. "Well? What are you waiting for?" she asked. She clapped and bounced again. "Go! You don't want to miss your flight! Shoo! Shoo!" she insisted, pushing us out the door while fluttering her hands as if to urge us to move faster. As we got into the car she stood on the front steps, waving excitedly as she called, "The weather will be clear all week! No worries! Have fun! I promise the house will still be standing when you get back!"

I was pulled out of my daydream by Carlisle's sudden laughter. Coming up slightly onto my elbows, I stacked my hands on his chest, then rested my chin on top of them and looked up at him.

The Adam to my Eve was the picture of utter relaxation. He lay on his back beneath me, one arm folded casually behind his head. One of his legs was twisted with mine. The other stretched down towards the sand and he was using it to gently rock us back and forth, the movement echoing the rhythmic pound of the waves against the beach below.

Carlisle laughed again, a lazy grin on his face. I returned his smile. "What has you so amused?" I asked, skimming my fingers lightly along his ribs.

"I was just thinking...we need a bigger bathtub." I raised an eyebrow and he continued. "No, a pool would be much better. Impractical but it would give us so much more room..." He sighed happily and closed his eyes as if seeing something inside his head.

"A pool..." I echoed, wondering what he was talking about. My eyes widened as it hit me: why he wanted a large tub, why he was considering putting a pool in our backyard. I gasped as a vision of our earlier exploits in the ocean flashed before my eyes. "Carlisle!" I cried in astonishment, and I knew if I could have blushed, I surely would be bright red.

He opened his eyes and winked. His grin got even larger as he pushed against the ground a bit harder than before, causing the hammock to sway violently to the side and forcing me to press myself closer, clutching him to avoid being tossed out.

When we managed to break the hammock moments later, dropping both of us to the sand in a tangle of limbs, he only laughed harder. And I couldn't help but join in.

a/n: Big thanks to Pud for sending me lots of pictures of Peter F. as Carlisle as I was writing this chapter! Just one chapter left! Reviews really do make my day. They make me grin at my computer like a bloomin' idiot. So make my day. Make me smile. Click that little button and leave a review. You just might get an email with my very favorite line from chapter 5.


	5. Chapter 5

As the sun began its descent into the ocean, Carlisle had returned to the boat to find that Alice or Jasper arranged for an extra hammock to be packed aboard. While I sat in the sand, still in hysterics over our _enthusiasm_ actually managing to break the hammock, Carlisle had strung the replacement between two sturdy palms.

"I don't know whether to be glad that they sent an extra or absolutely mortified that Alice knew we'd need one in the first place," he mused while gracefully lowering himself to sit next to me.

Once I managed to control my mirth, I patted his leg and promised, "I'll have a chat with her when we return. As much as we appreciate her talents, I'll ask her to refrain from peering too closely at any that involve you, me or both of us naked."

He sputtered at that, as if he just realized what Alice must have really seen, and I was again overcome with laughter.

After a few moments, he too began to laugh. He then stretched out on the beach, laying his head in my lap. Instinctively, I began to run my fingers through his golden hair. "I am sorry about the lack of accommodations. I'm afraid we're limited to the sand, the hammock or the boat," he said quietly.

"I don't mind the accommodations all that much," I paused and looked speculatively around the island, "although I wouldn't mind retiring to the boat once the sun goes down."

Carlisle chuckled. I am sure he had anticipated my request. It was a poorly guarded secret- not that one could ever really have a secret in our household with a fortune-teller and a mind-reader always around- that the camping equipment we bought to keep up our charade wasn't all just for show. While most of my family were content to spend their nights outside under the stars without any type of protection, I simply refused. Vampire or not, I was still a girl and the only creature I wanted crawling all over me at night was my husband.

"Still, Esme, I know the conditions aren't ideal…or up to the standard that you are used to…"

"Hush!" I ordered, dropping my head and brushing my lips against his. "You worry about me too much, love. I get to design a home from the ground up. Honestly, I don't know if I'm more excited about that or your literally _owning_ an island." I stilled my hands and looked down at him in curiosity. "Carlisle….you never mentioned owning an island and I'm sure if you had thought about it, Edward would have said something. How long have you owned this?"

He coughed then, an unnatural sound coming from him, and rubbed his stomach in what I know from experience was a nervous gesture. "Well, about that…" he began tentatively.

"Carlisle?" I asked, suddenly and inexplicably anxious.

"I don't own it. You do. And you've owned it for exactly one week," he said in a rush and then he froze as if waiting for me to react.

I stared at him in shock, my mouth hanging open. Then I shouted, "I own this island?!"

He sat up quickly and faced me. He truly looked a little scared. "Yes, you own this island."

"How? Why? What?" I uttered in confusion.

"A week ago, I bought this island for you," he began cautiously. "But it starts about a week before that, you see," he stated, taking my hands, which I had been twisting nervously, in his.

"As island? Who buys an island as a gift? The idea of me _owning an island_, that's… crazy!" I declared weakly. Somehow, the idea that my husband owned an island made sense to me. However, the idea that he would buy me an island, that I would be the one owning the island, it was absurd!

He smirked, "Apparently, I do. Please let me explain….

"About two weeks ago- I think you were out picking out paint colors or maybe pricing flooring- Alice burst into my study. She thrust a piece of paper at me. There was a color photograph paper-clipped to the top. The only thing written on the paper were numbers- three sets of numbers in fact. I immediately recognized the first as coordinates, latitude and longitude. The second was clearly a price…."

"How much?" I gasped.

"Uh uh. No," he said with a shake of his head. "You aren't getting that out of me and don't even think of asking Edward or Alice. Don't worry about how much," he said with a small smile as he leaned forward and kissed me quickly. "You're worth it. Now, where was I?"

"Numbers," I whispered.

"Yes. The third was a phone number. I remember looking at Alice, she was bouncing up and down in excitement…"

"She always bounces, Carlisle."

"Sssh, stop interrupting me," he ordered gently, placing his finger against my lips. "I am trying to tell a story here. Anyway, she was bouncing more than normal and I was almost afraid she was going to go right through the floorboards. I asked her what the paper was and what exactly I was supposed to do with it.

"'Buy it,' she replied. 'For Esme.'

"'And what exactly am I buying, _for Esme_?' She looked pretty annoyed at that and poked at the picture with her finger.

"'That,' she answered. 'You are buying _that_ for Esme. An _island_, Carlisle,' she said, like it was obvious.

"'And why am I buying Esme an island?'

I interrupted him again, "You didn't want to buy me an island, Carlisle?" I asked, feigning hurt.

"What did I tell you about interrupting me, wife?" he grumbled, which was altogether ruined by the slight smile playing on his lips. "Alice glared at me! She glared at me, Esme, put her hands on her hips and practically snarled, 'Why wouldn't you?'"

I grinned. How perfectly Alice that sounded. "I will have to thank her later with a grand shopping excursion…maybe to New York…or Paris…"

He had paused and was looking at me, clearly exasperated. "Shall I go on?"

"Oh please, continue," I encouraged.

"She told me, 'You're buying the island because Esme wants it… Well, she doesn't really want an island. And she doesn't know she wants it, at least not yet. But it's not really the island so much as to go somewhere…not raining. Did I mention that? Because if I didn't, it's going to rain soon. And a lot. You'll need a new pair of boots. I can pick them up for you!"

I laughed and he smiled warmly. "You should have seen her… How did we survive without her?"

I returned his smile. "I don't know… What next?"

"Very sternly she points at the paper again and commands, 'Buy it, Carlisle. You'll be very glad you did.' Well, I must not have reacted quickly enough for her, because the next thing I know she is pushing the phone into my hand. 'What are you waiting for? Call! Tell them that you'll take it!' So I did."

I was a little dazed. "You just…called someone... on the phone… and bought an island? You can actually do _that_?"

He shrugged. "I would say so…I did."

I stared at him, shaking my head in disbelief. He bought an island. He bought an island _for me_. Because I wanted to get away from the rain. I _own_ an island. "Wait! I own this island?"

He nodded and I narrowed my eyes. "So you couldn't have returned it, even if you wanted to, because you don't own it, I do?" I growled.

He nodded again and had the sense to look a bit contrite. "I should also probably confess…I had to name it when I bought it."

"You named my island?" I moaned, pulling my hands away and slapping him lightly on the arms. "You named my island! What if I don't like what you named _my_ island?!"

He grabbed my hands and pulled me up against him, turning me so that I was facing away from him. "I think you will."

I huffed. "What then? What did you name _my_ island?" I demanded.

He stretched an arm out and swept it in an arc. "May I present, Isle Esme."

"You…you named it after me?" I whispered, incredibly touched. I wriggled around so I was facing him, grabbed his face and blissfully pulled his lips towards mine.

A/N: Apparently I lied. This is NOT the end. There will be a bit more, but this just seemed like a really good place to end it for now. Remember, reviews make me happy. When I'm happy, C&E are happy. When C&E are happy, they talk to me. And when they talk to me, I write.


	6. Chapter 6

Hours later, after the last rays of sunlight had given way to the twinkling of the stars above, we were ensconced on an oversized sofa on the boat's deck, a cashmere blanket draped over our legs. Carlisle was curled next to me with a book in one hand. I held his other tightly in mine as I looked over the ocean, content just to be in the moment.

A beam of moonlight fell across our joined hands, throwing soft prisms dancing across the deck. It was beautiful but shocking at the same time. I was thrown back into reality with a gasp. "Carlisle!"

"What?" he asked, tensing beside me, his book dropping with a thud. He sat up and pushed me behind him in one swift action. "What's wrong?" he demanded, his voice hard.

"This!" I replied in a shout, grabbing his hand again and thrusting our hands into the light. "What if someone saw? Earlier, in the sun, what if someone noticed?" I cried, voice trembling with fear. "What if someone saw from a plane or a passing ship? Carlisle, what have we done?"

I felt him relax and he laid back against the cushions, pulling me against his chest. "You're just worrying about this now?" he chuckled.

"I was distracted earlier," I responded, confused by his lack of reaction. I turned slightly to look up at him. I couldn't understand why he was so unconcerned. "What if someone saw?" I repeated. "You know the danger…." I whispered, vague images of black cloaked men grabbing us, separating us, ran through my mind and I shivered. Carlisle himself had told me what could happen if someone knew our secret, if we were not careful, if we were not constantly vigilant.

"We're fine," he assured, gently coaxing me to lay my head against his shoulder while pulling the blanket up from where it had pooled by my feet.

Still confused, I watched his face as he tucked the blanket around me. "How can you be sure?" I pushed, still worried. "Alice didn't say anything, but she's not infallible…you know if someone changes their mind…and there's no way for her to contact us…."

"Esme," he sighed frustratedly, interrupting my worries. "Love, do you think I would have recklessly risked your safety?"

In response to his question, I raised my head so quickly that the top of my head bashed against his chin, causing a thunderous boom to echo across the water. "No, no of course not! But Carlisle…"

"No buts," he said firmly, his eyes locked on mine. "No one saw anything, love" he drawled. I raised an eyebrow and he continued, "The island is protected."

"What do you mean…protected?"

"Apparently, when Alice first saw our owning," he paused when I cleared my throat, "your owning," he paused again and shook his head when I laughed, "this island, Edward found out, naturally. He…was not too excited by the thought. I believe his words were 'dangerous, reckless, foolish, and stupid.' He wouldn't let Alice explain that it was safe, he was too convinced we would be risking our lives by going."

I sighed. That was our Edward, overly dramatic and stubborn as a mule.

"The only way she could placate him was to have Jasper and that lawyer of his check it out before I completed the purchase. According to Jasper, the island is far enough removed from the shipping channels that there is no way anyone on the closest passing ship could even spot it," he explained.

I released a breath I hadn't known I was holding and began to relax when I realized that he only mentioned ships. "What about planes?" I pressed.

"Restricted airspace. I didn't ask how Jasper managed it, and quite frankly I don't want to know," he noted with a small disapproving frown. "He did not give me all the details, but from what he told me, no pilot would even think of flying above this place."

While processing all he said, I stared out at the ocean. He turned my head slightly so that I was again looking at him, "Esme, your safety is my highest concern. You have nothing to worry about. I would never have brought you here if I wasn't 100 percent convinced that it was safe," he said tenderly, his hands framing my face. "You are my life."

I smiled and raised my hands to rest on top of his. "And you are mine." He kissed me, softly and reverently, then dropped his hands, wrapping his arms around my torso while I nestled my head under his chin. "I'm sorry for doubting you. I should know better by now. But you know I worry about you as much as you worry about me."

He laughed softly and brushed his lips against the crown of my head. Once again, I took his hand in mine, running my thumb across his wedding band. I closed my eyes and said a silent prayer thanking God for sending me Carlisle. I contemplated how lucky I was to have Carlisle, how much he had given me, and how much I loved him.

Like a movie, our life together played out in my mind:

_The pain had been instantaneous. It radiated through my leg and with each jostle, each bump, each rut in the road, it was like I was being struck by lighting, flayed alive, shot, stabbed. My mother looked at me with tears in her eyes and shook her head, 'I warned you, Esme. I warned you that proper young ladies do not climb trees.' My father grunted and muttered under his breath. I did not need to hear him this time. I knew what he was saying because he had said it before: he would never find a man willing to take me; no decent man would want me; no man in his right mind would be willing to shackle himself to an idiot girl like me._

_Somewhere along the road I must have passed out due to the pain. When I opened my eyes, there was an angel before me. His face was close to mine, his golden eyes the color of the hay bales left to bake in the sun at the end of summer. If I stared long enough, I bet I could have seen right to his soul._

_He was talking to me. Or at least I thought he was. His lips were moving. His beautiful, perfect lips. I mused, it wasn't right for angels to have lips like that. I tried to focus on what he was saying, but I was too dazed. He smelled good. He smelled really good._

_The angel smiled at me and I closed my eyes and sighed. Clearly I had died. My father was wrong, I wasn't a wicked girl, for surely I couldn't be in Hell..._

_Or maybe I was! I screamed and sat up quickly as my angel, who had the coldest hands I had ever known, tugged on my leg. I heard a pop and then there was black._

_When I woke up, the angel was gone. But his face was indelibly burned into my brain. In the future, I would remember my angel when things were dark, when I dared not cry for fear that Charles would hit me again, when I chose the dress with the longest sleeves or the highest collars. How I wished my angel would come back and I would take his cold hand and he'd take me away. My angel was my hope when there was none._

* * *

_Fire. I was ablaze. I was burning from within while the flames licked at me from above, from below._

_I wanted to die. Maybe I was dead. That was it...I was in Hell. I had sinned against God in so many ways. I failed to honor my father and mother. I had coveted another, not my husband. I had committed adultery in my heart, thinking of another instead of Charles. I had disobeyed my husband, I had left my husband. I had killed my son._

_This was my punishment. To burn for eternity. To never see my son again. To never see my angel again. An eternity of heat and of suffering._

_I screamed as a shock ran through my body. I felt my back arch, my body lift and then fall. Voices, I heard voices. Through a fog of pain, I struggled to focus on the voices. There were two, one angry, and one deep, soft, lilting and...familiar. I fought to remember where I had heard it before but there was too much heat, the throbbing too strong._

_I screamed again and it was quiet. I wanted the voices- the voice- to come back. I moaned, unable to speak, to beg them to return, to help me, to save me from the flames._

_Something cool was laid against my cheek and I pressed closer, seeking relief from the heat. I forced my eyes open but was unable to focus through the sea of red. Someone was there but I could only see a vague blob in front of me._

_The cool something left and I groaned in protest. I heard a faint scraping noise and a quiet laugh devoid of mirth and the cool something was back on my forehead._

_Another shock went through me and I inhaled sharply through my nose as my body shook. The sweet but spicy smell of cloves, of cinnamon, of licorice, of tobacco and of leather surrounded me. This too was familiar and soothing._

_The fire still burned, the flames still lapped. But as long as the voice whispered in my ear, the cool something pressed against my face, and the scent enveloped me, I knew I was not dead, I knew I was not in Hell, I knew I would survive this, I knew I would live._

* * *

_He knew I had been kissed before. I had after all been married. And while it had been far from a happy marriage or a good marriage, it had been a marriage and had produced a child. I was not inexperienced and I knew that he knew that._

_I'd have been a fool to think that he, in his hundreds of years upon this Earth, had never been with a woman. Had never been tempted. Had never given in. The knowledge still burned. Still ate at me. I hated those nameless, faceless woman._

_But in this moment, as his lips brushed against mine, once, twice, tentatively, softly, cautiously, all that mattered was now. I pulled him closer and he grew bolder, his lips sliding over mine with more pressure, more heat, more...passion._

_He was sweet. The small part of my brain that was still functioning struggled to describe his taste so that I could describe it in the future. Cotton candy and chocolate and caramel and...heaven._

_He broke away after a few moments, dropping his head and pressing his nose against my collar bone, his breath warm against my skin. My cheek rested against his hair and I inhaled deeply, his scent filling me, surrounding me, comforting and energizing at the same time._

_Our pasts were forgotten. He had possessed me, claimed me, and marked me as his. This was my now. This- he- was my future._

* * *

_I stood across the room from him, my hands anxiously clutching and releasing the white silk peignoir I had purchased especially for tonight and which had been delivered only this morning, in the nick of time. It seemed like I had waited years for this moment. He had saved me only a few months prior but, part of me admitted, I had wanted this since I first set eyes on him nearly ten years before._

_I waited for him to come to me. Carlisle, my husband, my love, stood across the room, his hands in his pockets, jacket long gone and tie hanging undone around his neck. He was looking at the floor and wordlessly I begged him to look at me, to cross the room and take me in his arms. He looked relaxed but I knew him better. He seemed...unsure and I wondered which one of us was more nervous. I laughed softly and he raised his eyes to mine. He shifted and stood up straighter but failed to come even one step closer._

_His eyes burned a molten gold and the flames from the fireplace were reflected in his gaze. The shadows danced across his face, his features being more defined in the firelight. My eyes were drawn to his mouth, his perfect cupid's bow lips and I closed my eyes as I imagined the feel of them against mine. I knew he wanted me, I knew without a doubt that he was as impatient for this night as I was. He was the consummate gentleman and had insisted we wait, that we do this right, that we be married before we shared a bed. Much to his delight, I had pressed for a quick wedding. And now, we were married._

_I took a deep, steadying breath and held my hand out to him. We would wait no longer._

* * *

_In the future, I would not remember what we argued over. Something trivial, inconsequential. But I was still a newborn and he had spent the last 72 hours at the hospital surrounded by the temptation of human blood. We were pulled tight, ready to snap._

_All I could remember was that I flinched. Dim human memories rearing their ugly head from out of no where. A face, a feeling, an instinct to get away from the fist, protect the face._

_My eyes sprung open at the anguished moan and I quickly came to my senses. That was another life, a former life. My husband- my Carlisle- had slumped to the ground, his face slack, pain in his eyes, a pain that I had caused him. Paralyzed, I watched him drop his head to his hands, a whispered mantra of "I'm sorry, please forgive me, I'm sorry, so sorry, please forgive me," the only sound in the room._

_I wanted to run, to flee this room, flee from the hurt I had inflicted on this man who had done nothing but love me, cherish me, adore me. I fell to my knees, the guilt overwhelming me, crushing me. I crawled across the floor until I reached him, wrapping my arms around him. I embraced him, rocking him, words of apology flowing from my lips._

_He had trusted me with his heart. He had trusted me with his soul._

_I could give him nothing less in return. I would never shy away from him again. I would simply trust._

* * *

_My cold dead heart was broken, shattered into a million pieces with just two, little words: I'm leaving._

_I had held it together until he was out the door, knowing that I couldn't force him to stay, that I shouldn't force him to stay. He had to do what was right for him whether I approved or not._

_But once the door shut behind him, once I knew he was far enough away not to hear my grief, I collapsed to the floor in agony and a piteous, keening wail broke free._

_My son was gone._

_Again._

_The first time I had lost a son who I had known mostly in dreams. Now, I was losing the son of my reality. One I had housed in my body, the other only in my heart, still as it was. I had cradled one in my arms for only a few hours, whereas the other I had touched, hugged, kissed as often as he'd let me. One I had birthed, one I was given. One shared my blood, one shared my name only. It mattered not. They were both my sons._

_And now they were both gone._

_But unlike the last time, I was not alone. I still had Carlisle, whose arms were wrapped tightly around me. I shook him with the force of my sobs but he did not run from my tears, he only tightened his embrace, rocking me gently. I clung to him, as my sobs turned to tremors and my tremors to a gentle shake._

_When I was cried out, he took my face in his hands, placing a soft, tender kiss on my lips before tucking my head under his chin, squeezing me to him._

_He'll return, he promised me. He'll come back to us, he assured me._

_With those words, with that vow, I had a glimmer of hope. Edward would return to us, return to me._

_Because Carlisle never lied to me, I had hope. We would be whole again. We would be a family again._

* * *

_Emmett had suggested a picnic. It was barely 50 degrees outside, there was still a trace of snow on the ground and the sky was an icy shade of grey. Perfect picnic weather he said._

_Edward had told Rosalie that she sure knew how to pick them: big, strong and dumber than an ox._

_Rosalie, naturally, had not taken kindly to that and got upset with Edward. Emmett, just as naturally, had not taken kindly to Rosalie being upset and jumped on Edward._

_After breaking them apart and cleaning up the wreckage- I hadn't really cared for that vase at all and it was time we bought a new coffee table- it was time to get ready to go. Edward may have been my first "born" but he had to learn that he couldn't always get his way. So, we were going on a picnic._

_Edward and I left Rosalie and Emmett in the car outside the hospital as Emmett wasn't strong enough yet to withstand the smell of blood so prevalent in its halls. We had hoped Carlisle was free to join us. As luck would have it, he had just finished a surgery and the head nurse advised us he'd be in his office in a few minutes. While we walked down the corridors, I noticed Edward was laughing quietly._

_It always pleased me to see Edward laughing, but I was not pleased when I learned why he was laughing._

_He did not want to tell me. I had to ask him three times before he would say. Reluctantly, he shared the thoughts running through the minds of the women around us: it was nice that Dr. Cullen's sister and brother came to visit him; it was a shame that the handsome doctor spent so much time locked in his office by himself; and he must be too shy to join them in the hospital cafeteria. With a sad smile, he shared the worst of it. He refused to describe exactly what he had seen in their minds but the fact of the matter was that they wanted my husband. Who they didn't even know was my husband. They didn't even know he was married._

_The creature within me roared and I wanted to tear out the throats of the women who dared look at my husband in that way. Edward stared at me, a look of horror on his face as he saw in my head what I was thinking. He lunged towards me, but I skitted out of his grasp. I heard him calling for me as I walked out of the hospital as fast as I could without attracting unwanted attention._

_They didn't know he was married. They obviously hadn't been in his office where I knew he kept a photograph from our wedding day in a frame that Edward had given him for Christmas the year we were married. We had only moved to this town a few weeks prior and I had been busy getting the house set up, but still, how could they not know._

_There was only one solution._

_I marched into the small jewelry store that was located a few streets away from the hospital, the bell tinkling as the door shut behind me. An older woman peered at me from behind the counter and I tried to make myself look as nonthreatening as possible._

_I explained that I needed to buy a men's wedding band and asked if she had any in stock, as I needed it right away. She assumed I was a war bride, come to find a ring for my sweetheart before he shipped out, overseas, so that he would have something to remember me by. I didn't correct her, for what was I to say? That in a fit of possessiveness I wanted a ring to mark my vampire husband as mine? That I wanted the world to know that he was taken?_

_That it was this or in a fit of jealousy commit mass murder?_

_She placed a tray of rings on the glass counter in front of me. I wanted to buy one of them, but when I looked at them I was torn. I had thought I wanted something, anything, tangible and that I would march back to the hospital, grab my husband's hand and jam it onto his finger, letting those women know that he was mine and put a stop to their thoughts of him._

_But looking at the rings, plain, gold, cigar-style bands, I couldn't. They were mass produced, ready to be placed on the hand of any one of the thousands of boys soon to be sent to War, to die. They were perfectly lovely...but they weren't special._

_And my Carlisle was very special._

_I smiled sadly at the clerk and shook my head before turning to exit the store dejectedly. She called out to me, stopping me and asking me to wait a moment. There was one more, she said, one that she hadn't shown me because it wasn't in the case. Would I give her a moment to look for it?_

_I returned to the counter and watched while she looked through the drawers and cabinets. She explained that the ring was purchased by the prior owners and for some reason it just never sold. Maybe it was what I was looking for, she said. Finally, with an exclamation of delight she stood up, holding the ring in her hands._

_She gave me the ring with a grin and told me to take my time, as it was an important decision after all. The ring was platinum and therefore made before the War began. By the looks of it, it was hand made. Small, intricate knots encircled the band, reminding me of an ancient book Carlisle kept in his study. As I twisted the ring, the engraving caught the light ever so slightly, making it appear that it sparkled._

_The clerk had been watching me all the while and asked if I thought it would fit my sweetheart. I looked up quickly and abashedly told her that I hadn't even thought about that._

_With a wink, she told me that in her experience, brides were usually pretty good at guessing the right size and she walked away to help another customer who had entered the store while I was examining the ring. I slipped it onto my finger to gauge the size and spun it around a few more times. After a few minutes, the clerk returned and questioned me again. Raising my eyes to her, I smiled and told her that I'd take it._

_On the way back to the hospital, I held the ring in my hands, running my finger across the delicate carving. It went round and round in a never ending circle. An eternal circle with no beginning and no end. Just like my love for him._

"Darling? Esme? Are you all right love?"

With a jolt, I realized that Carlisle had been speaking to me. I opened my eyes to see him peering down at me anxiously. "Esme?" he repeated and I realized he was using his 'doctor' voice. "Esme, can you hear me?"

I nodded and reached up, running my fingertips along this side of his face and then looping my arms around his neck. "I love you."

"I love you too, darling," he declared, his arms coming to wrap around my waist. "You left me for a bit there. What were you thinking of?"

"I'll never leave you," I pledged before answering his question. "I was thinking about you. About how wonderful you are. About how much I love you," I said softly, my voice shaking with emotion. "About how much you mean to me. A hundred years, no, a thousand years will not be enough to thank you for all that you've given me."

"All this because I've given you an island?" he asked, a hint of laughter in his voice.

"No," I responded shaking my head. My eyes burned and I knew that if I were human tears would be running down my face. "Oh, Carlisle, you've given me so much more. You've given me everything. You've given me hope, you've given me life, you've given me a family…." I had to stop and take a deep, steadying breath before continuing. "You've given me trust and taught me to trust in return. You've given me freedom to be me. You've given me a sense of safety and security, something I never had before. You've given me your love. You've given me you," I smiled at him lovingly, stretching up to kiss him.

Just before our lips met, I whispered, "And you've given me an island."

The End.

A/N: First I want to thank ever for sticking with me. Second, to those of you who took the time to review, thank you so very, very much. Those of you who also write will understand how much it means to know that people enjoy what you post. Third, this chapter was a little….different. I was sick for two days while plotting it and I guess I watched too many soap operas where people are constantly have flashbacks, ya know? I hope you like it. Please let me know.


	7. Chapter 7

A few reviewers asked what happened after Esme bought the ring. Well, here ya go! Please let me know if you liked it, even if it's just a smiley face!

"Where is she?" Carlisle asked, his voice tense with worry.

"Where did she go in such a rush?" I heard Emmett ask. Although he would never admit it, I could detect that he was nervous. A moment later, he asked, "Do you think she's ok?" A pause and then I heard the sound of a fist hitting flesh and quickened my steps, hoping against hope that my actions had not caused them to turn on each other. "She better be ok...or else!" Emmett growled and I signed in relief when I came around the corner and saw him pressing his fist against his other hand.

"There are no screams of terror or bodies laying about suspiciously drained of blood... I think she's ok," Rose huffed, causing Edward to turn and snarl at her.

I started towards them but paused as I caught sight of Carlisle's anguished face. "Where is she, Edward?" he whispered, voice breaking slightly.

"I...don't...know!" Edward ground out, his back towards me, hands pressed against his forehead. "For the tenth time, I can't hear her!" he groaned, clearly frustrated.

I blinked back tears that would never come, angry at myself for running off so suddenly. They were silent, watching Edward. After a moment, Emmett said slowly, "What do you mean, you can't hear her?"

Edward sighed. "She's blocking me. Or too far away. I don't know." He turned to Carlisle, his shoulders moving as he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Carlisle. I can't find her," he said softly, head dropping forward.

"She's right there you idiot," Rose sighed, pointing towards me with her nail file. "Looks fine to me."

I stood on the edge of the parking lot, frozen in place by a heavy sense of guilt for the worry I had caused. Their nervousness was evidenced in their words, in their body language and in the fact that I was able to stand and watch them without their noticing me or my scent.

In mere moments, Emmett, Carlisle and Edward had crossed the parking lot to stand in front of me, eyeing me warily.

"I'm sorry," I began, swallowing nervously. "I'm sorry I ran off like that. I'm sorry I made you all worry."

Edward grabbed my shoulders and stared down at me, "Are you ok?"

Emmett pushed him out the way, moving to stand in front of me, his brow furrowed. "Where were you? What happened? Who..."

I reached up and ran a hand across his forehead. "I'm fine. No one bothered me." He narrowed his eyes, clearly confused.

"Mom," Edward whispered and I smiled at the term of endearment from him, "we were worried about you. I couldn't hear you... You shouldn't have just run off like that!"

I dropped my eyes to the macadam surface of the lot. "I'm sorry, I truly am. I agree with you that I shouldn't have run off like that," I raised my eyes and looked at Emmett first and then Edward, "I'm sorry that I worried you boys." I placed a palm on each of their faces. "I am very sorry." Dropping my hands, I turned to my husband with a wry smile. "My eyes are still gold. I was a good girl."

"Esme," he sighed, running a hand over his face.

"I heard your thoughts... you were planning on taking out an entire wing's worth of nurses, orderlies and doctors!" Edward cried, drawing my attention.

"Which, obviously, she didn't do," Rose snapped as she walked over to join us. "I told you she was fine. No bodies. No screams. Remember?"

Edward growled at her and I stepped between them. "Edward, I have slipped up a couple of times, that's true. But all of you think I have it in me to commit mass murder?" I asked, shaking my head. Rose cleared her throat dramatically and I added, "All of you but Rose." I paused and hung my head, "That all of you but Rose apparently have so little faith in me..." I trailed off, unable to finish the thought.

"But I heard you thinking..."

"Edward," I snapped, eyes darting to his face, "I might think about stripping naked and riding a horse down main street like Lady Godiva, but it doesn't mean I'm actually going to do it."

Emmett snickered, "Carlisle might enjoy that though."

Simultaneously, Rose and I smacked him lightly on the head and glared at him. I saw a few people in the lot turn around at the noise and hoped that they attributed it to a car backfiring.

"Sorry, Mom. Sorry Carlisle," Emmett muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

I turned back to Carlisle, who still had not spoken. "Children," I said softly, eyes locked with my husband, "would you give your father and I a moment."

"We'll be in the car," Rose responded, "not listening," she added in a warning tone and then they were gone.

"I really am sorry for worrying you." I watched him carefully for any reaction, his quietness beginning to unsettle me. "Carlisle, please, speak to me. I'm so sorry that I worried you. But I had to..."

"I understand."

My mouth hung open as I struggled to regain my concentration. "You understand?"

"I understand why you had to run, really I do..."

I continued to gape at him. "Did Edward tell you... Did you know..." I sputtered, thrown by his words.

"Of course Edward told us. And I know how hard it is to resist..."

"You what?!" I shouted, suddenly furious. "You know how hard it is to resist? What is that supposed to mean?" I snarled, my hands fisting at my sides as I leaned towards him.

Carlisle's eyes widened at my reaction. "Of course," he replied slowly. I growled and he raised an eyebrow as he stepped forward, closing the space between us, and grabbing my shoulders. "Esme, what has gotten into you? Of course I know how hard it is to resist the small of blood. I try to make it easier on all of you by changing each night before I come home, so maybe you didn't realize how strong the smell is in the hospital. It's a constant battle, even after all this time," he explaining, his grip on my shoulders strong as if he feared I was about to run away from him again.

"Blood?" I gasped. "You think I ran because of the smell of blood?"

"Esme, it's only a natural reaction..."

I laughed and he stared at me in horror. "Don't look at me like I've lost my senses, Carlisle! I didn't..." I laughed again, shaking my head, "it wasn't because of blood lust." I laughed more and if it were not for his hands on my shoulders, I would probably be doubled over in hysterics. "That's absurd!"

"People are watching us," he stammered once I had stopped laughing and I realized that we had been standing in the parking lot for far too long. A curious crowd had gathered, likely wondering what the new doctor was up to with the crazy woman.

I lifted my hands to his, which still rested on my shoulders, and pulled them away. I dragged him over to a small wooden bench nearby and sat down. Once he lowered himself next to me, I tried to explain. "It wasn't blood lust, love. It was... just lust."

"What?" he choked.

"Edward didn't tell you what the nurses have been thinking about you, did he?" I asked, threading my fingers through his. He shook his head no and I continued. "Those women you work with...They have no idea you're married. Their thoughts...about you...were inappropriate."

"Oh," he hissed, still staring at me. He lifted our joined hands, placing them against his chest. "Esme, you know... There has only been one woman..."

"Of course, I know that you would never..." I whispered, leaning towards him. He leaned in as well so that our foreheads nearly touched. "It wasn't that I thought you would do anything. It was... I was angry that they were thinking such thoughts. I was jealous. I... I'm possessive, I guess. I wanted..."

"You ran because you are possessive?" he questioned, a trace of confusion still evident in his words. "You wanted to rip their throats out because you were jealous?"

I laughed, "Yes. Yes and no. I thought about it, for a moment, a very quick, fleeting moment, but I never really considered it a viable option, Carlisle!" I leaned back and looked across the lawn of the hospital. "I would never do that to you."

He pulled his hands from mine and tucked my hair behind my ears, leaving his hands to rest on the sides of my neck. "So... where did you go?"

I smiled abashedly. "I went shopping," I said, biting my lip.

"You went shopping?" he echoed, and I knew I had him absolutely flummoxed.

I smiled and reached for my purse, which was still slung over my shoulder. I unsnapped the clasp and reached inside. "I went shopping and I bought this," I said, lifting the ring from the pocket I had put it in for safety. I held it up in front of his face.

"A ring?"

I nodded. "But not just any ring. It's a wedding band. And I'd like you to wear it."

He smiled, his eyes nearly crossing as he looked at the ring.

I lowered the ring slightly and caught his gaze. "Carlisle, I am a completely crazy, possessive, jealous woman who wants everyone to know that you are mind. Will you please wear my ring?"

He held his hand in front of me expectantly. "You'll have to put it on properly."

I laughed as I took his hand in mine. "Carlisle Cullen, will you marry me?"

From across the parking lot, I could hear Emmett catcalling and making kissing noises as Carlisle nodded and I slipped the ring onto his finger. "I would marry you every day until the end of time if you'd let me," he whispered.

"You're making me look bad, Carlisle!" Emmett called.

"Shut up, Emmett!" Rose sighed.

"Marrying you everyday would be an awfully expensive proposition, Dr. Cullen."

"You're worth it," he whispered, leaning towards me, eliciting another round of groans and calls of 'whipped.' We both laughed when Rose was heard smacking Emmett.

"Shall we further annoy them?" I asked, my lips brushing against his, Emmett's hollers fading away.

After a few blissful minutes, he pulled away slightly, our foreheads still touching. His hands were settled pleasantly on my waist, his thumbs making small circles against the skin bared just above my skirt. "Shall we go into the hospital and I can introduce everyone to my beautiful wife?" he proposed.

I grinned, eyes darting to the hospital entrance way and then back to him. "I don't think it's quite necessary anymore. We have attracted a bit of an audience." I giggled, "They're not going to think you're lonely anymore."

"You're feeling quite pleased with yourself aren't you?" he laughed, returning my smile.

I grinned wider, "Oh yes, very pleased... although... Maybe they could use a little more convincing," I suggested with a wink.

"Well, we wouldn't want to leave any doubt," he drawled just before his lips captured mine.

As his hand lifted to my cheek, I felt the cool metal against my skin. The creature within me smiled in satisfaction. He had been marked. They would know he was taken.

And I hadn't needed to rip out a single throat.


End file.
